


kink crash training

by putsch



Series: Seijoh Sex Shop AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: the boys realize they need to hire some new helping hands(written for SASO2017)





	kink crash training

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9654802#cmt9654802
> 
> you don't have to read the other works in the seijoh sex shop au for this to make sense, but like, you should totally read it because it's funny

It was only a matter of time before they would start taking on new employees, all of them knew it. The busiest times are rough when it's the four of them, they could only work so many days a week, and if they all wanted to take a vacation somewhere together as boyfriends should, they didn't want to have to close the store.   
  
So they put out applications for new hires, said you have to be over 21 and wouldn't laugh at the sight of a dildo thicker than your own arm, and waited. They probably only needed three, maybe four more people, and they don't expect too many people to apply.  
  
It took a single weekend before Oikawa was faced with an inbox of _237 unread emails_.  
  
"Oh." Hanamaki said, looking over one shoulder while Iwaizumi gave a long whistle looking over his other. "Guess we better get started on a vetting system."  
  
"You mean besides references and reading all of these," Oikawa groaned, squinting at his computer screen; "like a normal person?"  
  
"Trust us." Matsukawa chimed in, wrapping his arm around Hanamaki's shoulders, both of them grinning. "You pick the handful you like the most, and we'll take it from there."  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared one of their Looks, the ones they shared when both of them knew something stupid was about to happen, but didn't know what or how to stop it. It broke with a sigh, Oikawa opening the first email and Iwaizumi looking back at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Whatever, just get back to work."  
  
  
  
It takes a week to whittle 237 to 15, and the lot of them were called in for an actual interview, to see how they were in person. Iwaizumi looks over the large calendar they had posted up in the back office with his coffee, debating how best to split up the interviews best between them and get things started, when Oikawa came up behind him to rest his head on his shoulder.   
  
"We're doing all 15 at once." he says, lingering exhaustion in his voice. "Makki and Mattsun are giving a sex-ed class."  
  
Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, "And you're letting them do this to people we haven't even hired yet because?"  
  
"It's a good idea. We can figure out if they're lying about what they know, see who laughs when Mattsun talks about cockrings. It'll help pick the best people - oh Iwa-chan, don't make that face." Oikawa kisses his cheek, then the corner of his scowl. "We can poke in too, make sure they're behaving and get a sense of the people ourselves. Okay?"  
  
"Fine." Iwaizumi grumbles, wrapping his arm around Oikawa's waist to pull him into a full morning kiss.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, he wishes he hadn't acquiesced so easily to sleepy Oikawa, because he finds a single index card placed on his desk with [red and blue stick figures](http://i.imgur.com/nW0axMA.jpg) in a _very_ compromising position. One that he now does know, despite what a, no, a pair of total assholes thinks.  
  
Iwaizumi storms out of his office fuming, and before he even shouts their names Hanamaki and Matsukawa have bolted out the front door.


End file.
